


Say You Won't Let Go

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: #vanityweek2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Written for #vanityweek2018 – Day 1: Favourite Vanity SceneFollow on from the 'which is all I want from you as well' scene (with the hug) from the Thursday 31st May 2018 Episode.





	Say You Won't Let Go

Charity closed her eyes again and just let Vanessa's words sink in. It often took her a while to really process what the shorter blonde was saying – usually because she wasn't used to having someone support her so vehemently. Nor was she used to the adoration and kindness that her girlfriend continued to show her.

It had been strange and overwhelming at first – the way Vanessa would draw her darkest thoughts and secrets from her – then offer kind words and a gentle hand on her shoulder or knee. Physical comfort wasn't something Charity was used too, not that kind of 'physical' anyway. She'd tried to fuck the pain away often enough over the years. Usually all it would achieve was a brief numbing of the emotion and then it was back again – raging away beneath the surface.

Yet with Vanessa things were different. Sometimes, when she was upset, Vanessa would simply just stay near to her – giving her the space she needed to open up. Sometimes Vanessa would comfort her with a hand on her back, shoulder, elbow or knee. Other times the smaller blonde would take her hand and stroke her knuckles. Most of the time Vanessa kept it to these simple touches, it was only when Charity was really upset usually that Vanessa pulled her into a hug.

She hadn't pulled her in this time though – Charity had fallen against her willingly – seeking out the comfort that only Vanessa could give. Strong arms had wrapped around her upper body and held her close. A comforting hand was rubbing soothingly across her shoulder. It was everything she had never known she needed – but now had no idea what she would do without it.

She felt like they were in this together even though it was only her past they were dredging up. When she had first told Vanessa, and the smaller blonde had used the term ‘we’, it had seemed ridiculous to Charity. As soon as it had all started pouring out she’s expected to scare the other woman off – she’d told other partners far less and they hadn’t wanted to hear any more. Now when Vanessa said that they were going to get through it and they were going to take Bails down she really believed it. She believed in Vanessa and that their relationship could last.

“You okay?” Vanessa asked gently.

Charity considered her answer carefully. She had promised not to pretend she was okay if she wasn’t. At the same time, she wasn’t in too bad a place right now. She felt safe and she felt loved – she just wasn’t sure what to expect of today and how she was going to feel going through with it. It was a huge and terrible deal – the idea of finding out where her baby was buried and the suggestion of exhuming him for a sample of his DNA. Bails had backed her into a corner though and it felt like the only viable way out. Otherwise it could be hanging over her head – their heads – for years and years.

“Apprehensive” she admitted – trying to summarise her feelings into one word.

Vanessa pressed soft lips to her temple and left them lingering there. Charity’s eyes were still closed as she soaked up the affection.

“It would be strange if you weren’t Charity” her girlfriend soothed.

The hand that had been rubbing gentle patterns into her shoulder shifted and cupped cheek, tilting her head to face the smaller woman. Charity opened her eyes to find Vanessa’s blue ones gazing adoringly at her. It made her heart flutter in her chest – a feeling that was becoming common place. She lifted her own hand to mirror her girlfriends, cupping Vanessa’s cheek and drawing the other woman down towards her as she pushed up from the shoulder she had been leaning on.

Their lips met half way in a soft sweet closed mouth kiss. Charity hummed into the contact and tugged Vanessa even closer, opening her mouth and kissing her girlfriend deeper. Vanessa kissed her back just as eagerly, moaning encouragingly as Charity tugged the other woman’s lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it. The fluttering in her chest started to sink lower to the pit of her stomach – a feeling she was well used to when they were together.

Charity pushed her girlfriend back and to the side so Vanessa was lying against the arm of the sofa – covering the smaller woman’s body with her own and kissing her again even more passionately than before. If the hug had been comforting, then this was cathartic. It was hard to think about anything other than the warm, supple body underneath her and the way Vanessa’s tongue stroked blissfully against her own. Then there were the little whimpers that fell from her girlfriend’s mouth as they melted into each other.    

Charity grasped the edge of Vanessa’s bright cardigan and gave it a tug. She knew it would feel even better if they were skin to skin. Her girlfriend gently batted her hand away though and Charity broke the kiss to look at the other woman in confusion. There was no one in the house other than them and Tracy wasn’t due back for hours. It wasn’t like anyone could burst in on them when the door was locked.

“We should probably be fully clothed when internal affairs come a’knockin” Vanessa chuckled.

“That’s very dull babe” Charity sighed.

She knew Vanessa was right really. They couldn’t very well have a mad scramble for their clothes when the front door bell finally went. It wouldn’t make much of an impression if it took them five minutes to answer - both of them with clothes skewed and messy sex hair. It didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed though and she couldn’t mask the fact. The smaller woman reached up and brushed some of her unruly curls behind her ear.

“I didn’t say we couldn’t kiss” Vanessa smiled – “nothing wrong with making out like teenagers whilst we wait.”

Charity grinned back at her girlfriend before kissing her again. She could live with that – especially when every second in Vanessa’s arms felt precious.


End file.
